In gate valves for use with very hot liquids such as, for example, boiling wort from a lautering tank, a great difficulty has been encountered in effectively adhesively securing an elastomer O-ring seal to a valve seat, because the high temperatures tend to loosen the bond between the seal and the seat. The problem is compounded when the seat is stainless steel, because the adhesive material does not adhere to stainless steel as readily as it does to mild steel. Thus, adhesive bonds have not been satisfacotry.